notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anárion Elendilion
Anárion was the younger son of Elendil and the brother of Isildur. Like them, he was born and raised in Númenor, and he was counted among "the Faithful" that escaped before the deluge called the Akallabeth (Ad. "Downfall") in S.A. 3319. A year later, while at Pelargir on the Anduin, Isildur and Anarion founded the South Kingdom of Gondor (S. "Land of Stone"), one of the two King-doms in Exile. They reigned over Gondor as joint Kings while their father ruled Arnor in the North. Elendil remained the High-king of both lands, however, for they were as one land in the eyes of the founding Dúnedain. In S.A. 3429, Sauron's armies came out of Mordor and overran Ithilien. The Men of Gondor fell back across the Anduin and repelled the enemy's advance beyond the eastern bank of the Great River. Leaving Anarion in charge of the defense, Isildur went north to Arnor in Eriador in hope of mustering aid. Meanwhile, his younger brother directed a valiant, even brilliant war for the next four years. Anarion received no help until the Army of the Last Alliance of Men and Elves arrived in S.A. 3434, but he stayed the storm and prevented the Witch-king from crushing the South Kingdom as it stood alone. With the appearance of the relief army led by Elendil and the Elf- lord Gil-galad of Lindon, Anarion's Gondorian forces joined with the host from Eriador. The Free Peoples pushed over the Anduin and marched toward the gates of Mordor. They met and vanquished the Dark Lord's minions at Dagorlad and entered the Black Land later the same year. The taking of Barad-dûr, however, was not so easy, and the Last Alliance was forced to settle into a long siege (S.A. 3434-41). Less than a year before the end of the besiegement, while directing a small force attempting to assault a sally-gate, Anarion was killed. An unknown defender cast a rock from the battlements of the Dark Tower and hit the Dunadan King in the head. The stone crushed his helm and broke his skull. Barad-dûr fell a year later and, although Sauron slew both Elendil and Gil-galad on the slopes of the Orodruin, the Last Alliance prevailed. Anarion's brother, Isildur, cut the One Ring from the Evil One's hand, forcing the Dark Lord to dissipate and leave Middle-earth. This act ended the war, and concluded the Second Age. Isildur succeeded Elendil as High-king of Amor and Gondor, but he spent the first two years after the war in the South Kingdom. Then, in S.A. 2, he resolved to head north to his father's capital at Annúminas. In so doing, he placed Gondor in the hands of his nephew, Meneldil. Meneldil, the fourth child and eldest son of Anarion, had been bom in S.A. 3318, and was the last Man (who survived the Downfall) to be born in Numenor. He was Gondor's third King and, from his reign onward, all of the Kings of Gondor traced their lineage back to Anarion. Anarion's reign, albeit brief, left its mark. Besides co-founding the South Kingdom, he built Minas Anor (S. "Tower of the Sun"), which was used as a summer retreat for the Court and later became the capital. He established the royal Fief of Anórien which, like his citadel, was named for him and remained the province of the Kings. Most important, his blood ran through the line of Gondor's monarchs, until it ended in T.A. 2050. Anárion's Principle Items: The following items, save the Crown-helm,were hereditary possessions of the Kings of Gondor. All of them were lost when King Eärnur disappeared in TA. 2050. *Crown-helm of Gondor — (Helm of Anárion) white (mithril alloy) helmet of a númenórean High Helmet design, shaped like a high, pointed dome with two applied sea-bird wings of pearl. It served as one of the two Crowns of Gondor until it was crushed with Anárion's death. *Mace — (Mace of Anárion) mithril-inlaid eog Holy Mace topped with an inset aquamarine. The gem glew upon wielder's mental command and, depending on the level of concentration, could emit a bright beam that shone afar The mace was a slaying-weapon when used against Sea-drakes, Kraken, or Fell-turtles and was later used as the sceptre of Gondor. *Shield— (Shield of Anarion) gold-and silver-inlaid black ithilnaur shield. Set atop the black metal field, the silver inlay formed the symbol of Gondor: the White Tree and the Seven Stars. *Númenórean Battle-axe *Númenórean Long sword Family *Meryárë Arialóme (Sirilien) (wife) **Elenalóto (daughter) **Amanyë (daughter) **Númeniel (daughter) **Meneldil (Son) *Isildur Elendilion (brother) *Elemmire (sister) Category:Numenorean Category:Dunadan Category:Arnor Category:Second Age Category:King Category:Movies